ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flamegirl
'Role in the Series' Flamegirl is introduced in Season 1, as the first friend that Alpha makes. She is more Alpha's girlfriend, but nevertheless a fierce fighter among the main characters, even having earned the 6th rank in the Ranks of the Sanctuary. She's Alpha's girlfriend. In season one she did a little amount of fighting and often was captured by the enemy. In the later seasons she becomes a better fighter. 'Personality' Flamegirl is normally a cheerful user who hangs out with her friends on TOME. Like all of Alpha's closest friends, Flamegirl would follow him into any danger, being a part of TOME's "unofficial protectors". 'Abilities' Flamegirl's abilities are fully fire-based with only red fire. She has many projectile flame attacks, but also has a charge attack that surrounds her with a protective flame covering. Her other main melee attack is fire slash. Attacks Fire Bullet- 'Flamegirl fires a small blast of fire down a straight row of panels, she can fire up to multiple bullets at a time. '''Fire Ring- '''Flamegirl surrounds herself in explosions of fire that circle around her to defend from attacks, Flamegirl can also damage the foe if they are close enough. '''Fireslash- '''Flamegirl swings her arm which creates a slash of flames to damage the opponent '''Firestream- ' Flamegirl releases a stream of flames from her hands that travels up to 4 panels. 'Flame Missiles- '''Flamegirl unleashes up to two fireballs that travel around the opponent's grid, they seem to have lock on capabilities. '''Flame Pool-' Flamegirl creates a pool of fire under her feet and dives down, then reappears on another grid panel on her side. 'Flame Rocket-' Flamegirl coats herself in flames and dashes down a straight row of panels. 'Flame Tower-' Flamegirl creates an explosion of flames which erupt from a panel on the opponent's side to deal damage. 'Flame Wave- '''Flamegirl creates explosions of flames which surge down a row of panels. '''Pegasus Shoes-' An unknown type of attack only listed in her beginning list of attacks. It is assumed this ability is a Power Aura designed to increase Flamegirl’s speed. 'Diving Meteor-' Flamegirl cloaks herself in flames and jumps into the air, then nosedives down towards the panel the foe is currently standing on and smashes onto them at full force for massive damage. 'Meteor Shower-' Flamegirl summons a hail storm of fireballs that fall from the sky and land on different panels, a giant fire ball follows after the small fireballs are finished falling. 'Rainbow Meteor-' Flamegirl summons a giant fireball that alternates through random colors, which is almost completely impervious to any attack attempting to defend from it. '''Creation Information Her sprites were based on Ciel from the Megaman Zero series. She is voiced by Cheryl Davis. Flamegirl (TOME) Personality In TOME, Flamegirl kept her name from TTA, but got a slight redesign on her character model after TTA ended and again after Episode 6: Infectuation. She is very level headed and aware. She has played on the Terrain for a little while and helps Nylocke and Gamecrazed fight back the hackers plaguing the game. Role in the series Flamegirl serves as the love interest for Alpha in TOME. She is also the carrier of an anti virus to help combat The Forbidden Power. Extra Information Flamegirl is voiced by Anna Kingsley, who is also known for working on the Fallout 4 add-on, WRVR, an add-on that gives the player an extra companion and new songs.Category:Main Characters Category:Characters